Sunset
by Dustbunny3
Summary: One-shot. Arrogantshipping. Two people happen to wind up watching the sunset together. For them, it's something more than pretty colors and romance.


Disclaimer: Zzz... evil girl... doesn't own YGO!... zzz

Dustbunny: Lazy jerk

Mai: #cough#

Marshmallow: Better get this show on the road before someone decides to comment

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I didn't know you liked the sunset."

I decide to ignore the comment, to ignore her. Maybe if I give her the cold shoulder she'll go away. It's worked before, it will probably work now.

"I never would have figured you to be the type to sit and watch it."

So much for the cold shoulder.

She's next to me now, not behind me. Just as well. She'll be able to see that I'm not paying attention to her. Still, something tells me she wouldn't care. She's not the kind of person who cares if they're welcome someplace or not. At least she's not talk-

"So, you a romantic or something?"

Scratch that. And scratch the cold shoulder too. I won't have it spread around that I have sappy thoughts about the sun setting. It's not dignified. I turn my head just enough to glare at her- and to catch the trace of a smirk tugging at her expression. Wench. She probably said it just to get the attention. I glare harder.

"No."

Short, simple, it does the job. I've answered her question and nothing more. Now I have to try not to smirk. Before I turn away I can clearly read her bemusement. She was hoping for some type of conversation. Well, she can go somewhere else or that. She's not getting one from me, nor any other kind of response.

"You must like the pretty colors then."

Okay, _that_ gets a response. She said it like she was speaking to a child. I'm no moron who buys cars because they're shiny. I'm the head of a major company, one of the top duelists in the world, a prodigy. She _will_ show me respect. I turn toward her again and intensify my glare. She doesn't think I see it, but I can tell she's intimidated.

"No."

So there. I turn away again. To my annoyance, I have the urge to stick out my tongue. It's no big obstacle to overcome, of course. I'm back to ignoring her and I can easily detect how annoyed she is. Annoyed enough to leave? A minute passes and she's still here. Guess not.

"I think I get it," she's talking again. "You watch for the same reason I do."

Yeah, _right_.

"The sunset isn't something gooey or sappy to you. It's an expression of power. The sun is disappearing, giving way to the moon. But its pride won't let it depart so easily. So it goes with quiet dignity, leaving something beautiful and memorable in its wake. People who took its light for granted during the rest of the day now look on in awe. It's the only true way for important people, brilliant and dignified, to go. Surrounded by glory all their own."

Okay, so I have to change the tone of that yeah, right.

"Well, am I wrong?"

Out of the corner of my eye I can see a small smile. I wonder if she knows that I know what she just did. Most people will ask if they're right. She asked if she was wrong. What can I do but answer? I can stay silent, but maybe she'll leave if she gets the answer she's looking for.

"No."

She smiles for real, almost triumphantly. I wait for her to leave. Finally she sighs and turns to go. It's about time.

"I'm glad we had this conversation," she says with all seriousness. "You're not quite as bad as you seem- sorry to have to tell you. I'll be in town for a while. Same time tomorrow?"

"No."

"Great. See you then."

"_No_."

"Right. I've got to be going. I'm sure you're busy too."

I am, but I don't tell her that; it's not her business. I listen as her footsteps fade away. The sunset is over so I may as well be going too. This is what I get for taking a walk. It's nice to see people recognize me, recognize that they're below me. But it's nowhere near worth this much trouble. We share one common idea and she thinks we're old pals, that we'll sit and talk together. She really has some nerve.

Still, I can't help but realize I won't be busy tomorrow.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Dustbunny: Sorry for the OOC-ness... Anywho, take this as you please, wheather as KaibaMai or not. It can go either way

Kaiba: Keep telling yourself that if it helps

Marshmallow: He-he! Please leave a review of some type- it's appreciated!


End file.
